Sam Dreath
Apperance Short black hair. 6'1 tall with dark brown eyes. Likes to wear the most fashionable cloths around and wear some necklaces under his shirt. He looks just like a normal 17 year old. Personality He usually acts calm and confident, but if someone he cares about is in trouble Sam will protect them at the risk of his own life. He has studied about Mythology since he was little and has the mind of an uncatalogued encyclopedia. Besides that he likes to meditate in dark quite places wherever he can find one. History Samantha met Osiris while on holiday in Egypt studying to Pyramids after she had started her own architecture firm. They got to taking and she fell head over heals in love with him, then he left her a week after they had arrived back in New York, U.S.A. 9 months later Samantha had Sam (named after her) and raised him as a single parent only saying that his father died in a plane accident. Sam was a bit strange from the start, whenever he found a dead animal he would bury it in their back yard and give it burial rights even though he never met the animal before. But he was most fascinated with reading, especially at school. Yet though his teachers scolded him for not listening Sam memorized every word his teachers said and got strait A's throughout his schooling. Yet in the end his mother loved him and gave him lot's of attention insted of growing up with a nanny being his mum. Then as Sam got into his teen's he started saying he could see gruesome beasts following him, so Sam took Russian Fist Fighting lessons from Mr Sherdinof his Gym teacher and memorized every move. As Sam progressed in his studies he started getting into yoga and meditation to keep his mind clear, straight and clam. Then the day after his 17th birthday, on the way back from school Sam was attacked by a Sphinx which came running down a alleyway. Sam quickly headed for it with his fists at the ready. The Sphinx reached out his claws for Sam but Sam moved out of his way and rapidly punched the Sphinx in it's ribs but it overpowered Sam. Sam thought he was finished until a small tremor happened and a very grey person climbed out of the ground and pulled the Sphinx off his back. Both he and the grey person started punching the Sphinx, then the person pulled out a sickle sword and gave it to Sam. Sam proceeded to slice off the Sphinx's head leaving behind one of it's claws as a spoil of war (if it is allowed or not). The grey person went back into it's hole, then a man came out and told Sam that he was his father. After a bit of coaxing from his mother Sam followed Osiris to Camp Pyramid to start his new life as a demigod. Powers Offensive 1) Children of Osiris have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse/mummy which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. 2) Children of Osiris have the ability to create a massive wall of plants, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. Defensive 1) Children of Osiris have the ability to create a large field of briers which hurts anyone who attempt to cross it and slows movement; they die away after a short time. 2) Children of Osiris can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive 1) Children of Osiris have the innate ability to vanquish the undead with a single attack. 2) Children of Osiris can communicate with the dead, and can talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. 3)Children of Osiris can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "pins and needles feeling" in their fingertips Supplementary 1) Children of Osiris have a heightened control over the undead and can usurp dominance from others who control the undead. 2) Children of Osiris are able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. 3) Children of Osiris have the ability to create ropes of vines which can be used for a multitude of purposes. 4) Children of Osiris can create plants from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the plant the more it drains on the user. lt and counselor only 1) It is rare that the Children of Osiris have the ability to summon a large group of undead corpses, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Trait 1) Children of Osiris can make good Gardner 2)Children of Osiris radiate death. relationships Category:Characters Category:Counselors Category:Jacob.radon24 Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Children of Osiris Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:American